Lost in Hong Kong
by Gonzo13
Summary: Kero and Yue get lost in Hong Kong because they couldn't help a little curiosity and try to find their way home.
1. Chapter 1

Setting: Kero and Yue live with Clow and his children in Hong Kong. Use your imagination! That is why the writing is so bad in this story so yes that is the reason…..

Kero ran around the house looking for Clow. "Clow! Where are you!" the sound of a door opening by itself caught the attention of the lion and he ran into the Kitchen. "Clow whas for breakfast huh huh huh!" he said trying to get on the sorcerer's nerves. Clow only chuckled. "Calm down Kero the waffles are almost ready. Why don't you go wake up Yue? He can do his chores while you and the children eat." "Oh-ho no. I am NOT going down there to wake that thing up! Do you remember what happened last time!" Clow smiled. "I'm sure Yue won't have a Huns standing guard in his room this time. Just go wake him up and tell him to do the chores. Once he finishes he can do what he wishes." He stated calmly. "No way!" Kero shouted sticking his nose in the air. Clow put another waffle on his plate. Kero looked down. "Oh alright. But you owe me and I don't mean an extra waffle." He said sticking his nose in the air. He slowly walked out of the kitchen and downstairs to the basement where Yue slept. On the way there were other rooms that were used for storage and servants which Clow didn't have. The hall was dark and Kero gulped as he walked down the hall/basement. He finally arrived at Yue's room and slid the door open. "Yue?" he asked curiously. He walked over to what looked like a dead body lying on the ground with a thin blanket tangled around the legs. The face was buried in the pillow so the only part of the head that could be seen was a long messy scalp of silver hair. Kero walked over to Yue and pulled the blanket off of Yue's legs with his teeth. "Yue get up!" he snapped at the sleeping guardian. Yue raised his arm and shooed the Lion away. "Grrr! Get up!" Kero said this time he took Yue's hair in his mouth and started to tug. "Ge- upf! Yue!" he said the words being muffled by the hair. Yue reached his hand out to Kero and flicked him on the nose. Kero yelped and fell back. Kero got up once more and started nudging Yue with his nose. Yue grabbed Kero around the neck and pulled him down to him and held him like a giant stuffed animal. "C'mon Yue! My waffles await me! And you need to do your chores!" Kero pleaded once more struggling and squeezing out of Yue's arms. After a minute of silence, the moon guardian arose with his hair in his face. He scratched his bare shoulders and then his messy head. "Finally!" Kero shouted. He circled impatiently as Yue stood up and stretched. The guardian grabbed his shirt and put it on not bothering to button it and yawned. "Alright fine Cerberus." He mumbled slouching with his arms hanging forward. Kero led Yue out of the room and down the hall. Yue would stop every once in awhile to try and figure out what was going on since he was still half asleep. Kero went over and tugged on Yue's pants to keep him going. They finally arrived at the Kitchen where Clow and his son and daughters were sitting. "Good morning Yue. How did you sleep?" Clow asked smiling. "Mehmumnn….." Yue mumbled as a response. Clow laughed and turned to Kero. "Your plate is over here Cerberus." The lion smiled and skipped over to the side of the table where his waffles were. Yue went scratched the back of his head and went over to the counter where his daily list of chores was. After reading it he looked over and saw Clow's youngest daughter staring at him. "Don't you children have school or something?" Yue asked. He was finally starting to wake up. "I will take them Yue since you have to deliver that message to my dear friend today. Is that alright?" Clow asked. Yue nodded and stretched. And walked out of the kitchen to get started. _"First things first…Laundry." _Yue thought to himself. He went over to the closet in the corner where there was a large basket and picked it up. He then went searching the house for any cloths lying on the floor or on a bed. This usually meant that they were dirty. After that he took them over to his friend Ling's house. Ling used to work for Clow as a housekeeper but was forced to work at home when her sister became ill and passed away. He arrived at the front of Ling's house which was inside a small tailor's shop. A short girl with long black hair pulled up in a bun with two chopsticks in it walked out. "Hey Yue are you back for laundry?" she asked. Yue nodded and handed her the basket and then reached into his pocket to pull out some Yuan. ((Chinese currency)) "No Yue its fine. Go shoo!" Ling cooed before Yue could say anything. He turned and ran back to the house to finish his chores. It sucked not being able to fly in public. It wasn't like everyone didn't know that he wasn't human. The hair and eyes gave it away it wouldn't be much of a shock if they saw his wings. After arriving home Yue did all of his chores which included the following, dishes, dusting, sweeping, cleaning the children's rooms, organizing Clow's spells, fixing Kero's lunch, delivering Clow's council messages and picking up the children from school. Once finally finished Yue went back to his room to get some R&R. Right before opening the door to his room the doorbell rang. Yue sighed and flew up to the main hall where the entry door was Kero standing next to it. "Yue somebody's at the door..." the lion complained. Yue opened the door to find Ling standing there tapping her foot. "Hey mister moon angel…You forgot to pick up the laundry today." Yue bowed and took the basket of folded laundry. "Sorry I forgot." He apologized. "Nah don't worry about it. Oh and I found this in one of the pockets before I washed it." She said handing a small note to Yue. Yue took it and bowed. "Thanks Ling. Sorry you had to come over here." "Oh quit apologizing I like coming here. You know if you ever need help Yue you can just come and ask me." "Thanks but I think I can handle it. Goodnight." Yue said closing the door. "Who was that huh huh huh!" Kero asked. Yue looked down at the lion. "You know you're not really good at that. If you were the size of a four year old maybe but lets face it, stick to the complaining." Yue said slyly. Kero sighed and started following Yue. "Yeah you're right." Yue set the folded cloths on the couch and looked at the note. "What's it say?" Kero asked excitedly. "I don't know. I didn't read it." Yue replied. "Well read it!" "No Cerberus! It's Clow's personal belonging." "Aw c'mon! If it was in his pocket it must be juicy! Otherwise it would have been a boring scroll or something…" "No Kero it's wrong." Yue said putting the note in a drawer by a table. Both guardians just stared at each other. "What the hell…" Yue took the note out and sat on the floor with Kero. _"If you are reading this Kero and Yue it will be because you will have already found out what I have done and know that I am sorry. I hope that things will get better I know not of what will happen. Yue you are a strong person and I trust you will make the right decisions on your journey. Kero I know your high spirits will get you many friends and support…That is all I have to say other than the fact that I am proud of you both and wish you two the best…?" _Yue looked at Kero after reading it. "What does he mean?" Kero whispered. Yue shrugged. Footsteps could be heard from outside and the guardians sensed Clow was approaching. Yue looked around for a place to put the note. He couldn't put it back in the drawer or Clow will know that he had read it. As the door opened the moon guardian decided to wing it and put the not in his mouth quickly. "Ah hello Yue. I trust you finished your chores?" Yue nodded. "Mm hmm." "Where are the children?" the magician asked putting his coat on the hanger next to the door. Yue pointed up. "Yue do you have something in your mouth?" Yue eyes darted from side to side. "Oh yeah I made a dare that he couldn't stand having more than four marshmallows in his mouth at once for an hour. So far he's at 20 minutes!" Kero lied. Clow looked at Yue and smiled. "That doesn't seem like you Yue to take a bet with Kero. May I ask what is at stake here?" Yue looked around and then down at his hair. He picked up the long silver river of hair and pointed to it. "His hair! He'll have to cut his hair!" Kero shouted jumping up and down hysterically. It was hard lying to their master without planning it before hand. But improvisation seemed to be a great skill for both guardians this evening. Clow looked at Yue who was about to make a fake smile but remembered that he never smiled and it would give away their lie. Yue took in a deep breath through the nose and when Clow turned and walked out of the room Yue turned to Kero and gagged out the note. "Eeeewww! You couldn't think of anywhere better to hide it!" "And you couldn't think of a better story?" "Hey that was a good idea!" "….Marshmallows Kero?" Kero nodded and Yue just sighed. "Where can we put this?" Yue asked looking around. "Don't look at me. Your nasty moon saliva and ignescents breath is all over it now! Nasty!" "Oh and your oral liquids are just lovely Kero…" Yue looked around and found an old book and put the note in the middle. "I'll keep this in my room." He said. "What do you think he meant by _on your journey_? Or _what he has done_?" Kero asked worriedly. "I don't know but we have to find out. I'm surprised Clow didn't see through our cheep lie. Something is defiantly wrong." The moon guardian replied. "We'll have to sleep on it. G'night Yue." And with that both guardians went to bed to think of what could be the problem.

The next morning was the same routine only Yue finished his chores a lot faster since he had a lot on his mind. Even Kero helped him out so that they could find more time to discuss the situation. That night Kero went down to Yue's room so they could chat. "So what do you think Clow did that made him write that note?" Kero asked looking around. Yue's room was so dark. The only lights came from little red lanterns in the corner. And the place smelled like a temple. "I don't know where to start the guy is so warped that it could be anything." Kero looked up. "We need to find a way to get him to talk! Have our own little interrogation!" Yue just stared at him. "……No…" Kero made a fake tear. As if his feelings were dreadfully hurt. "Ooh! I bet he's gonna make you join the army!" "….Maybe…No…" Yue responded. They wouldn't let him in the military on account that one he wasn't human and two he was too self-sufficient. "Hmm…Well damn I don't have any ideas." Yue shrugged. "We should keep a close eye on him tomorrow see what he's up to." Kero said with determination.

That day Kero and Yue followed Clow everywhere he went. Kero wore an old blue cloak and hood over his head. Not that it would do much for people could still tell that he was a lion. Yue wore his hair braded back with small round sunglasses and a loose blue shirt and pants along with a Chinese farmer's hat to help cover his face. Hiding behind the corner of a wall they saw Clow talking to a young woman on the street. "What are they saying Yue?" Kero whispered to Yue who was watching. The girl was so pretty. She had long brown hair and a short red dress with dragons on it. "I don't know. But have you noticed the end on that thing!" Kero looked up at Yue. "What do you mean?" Yue looked down. "Our master…Is a playa…" Yue smirked. Kero shook his head. Neither guardians had noticed the old lady standing right there watching them spy on their master. Yue finally turned. "He's headed this way Kero we- Oh…" the sight of the old lady slightly scared him. "Spying on young girls like that! Shame on you!" the old lady jeered at Yue. She shoved him out of the way. "N-no! It's not what you think!…Damn…" Yue gave up. As Clow approached nearer the guardians hid behind a Market stand. Clow walked past them and continued down the street. Both guardians followed him from two to three yards away. Every time Clow turned, Kero would hide behind Yue who bowed his head so the hat covered his face and hair. It was awkward because every time they had to do that Cerberus would shout "HIDE!" which Yue was surprised it didn't give them away. As they continued to follow Kero strayed away after seeing a man giving a little girl some candy. Before the little girl could take it, the lion jumped in front of the girl and grabbed it. "FREE CANDY!" he shouted. Yue heard the commotion and ran over and tackled Kero down. "YOU IDIOT YOU'LL GIVE US AWAY!" Yue said not noticing his hat fell off and the stranger grabbing the little girl. He looked up and saw the girl kicking her feet. "Huh that girl's getting kidnapped…" Yue said zoning out as Kero was thrashing about under him. "SAVE HER YOU NIMROD!" Yue got up and shot his Ice blades at the man and he dropped the girl and fell to the ground. "Is he dead?" Kero asked looking up. "Yes I used the solid ones so they would cut through his body…" Yue replied. "IDIOT!" Kero shouted. Yue looked down in confusion. "You can't use your magic in public like that! Plus you just killed a man in front of a little girl! She's gonna have delusions!" "Well what did you expect me to do! He was running off with her!" Yue argued back. "Chase him down and Kung Fu his ass! Not KILL him!" "Well sorry I didn't give a-" Yue stopped after noticing the girl was staring at him and Kero. "….Your hair is white…" she uttered plainly. Yue felt his head and realized his hat was on the ground. He quickly picked it up and put it back on. The girl looked down at Kero. "What are you?" she asked. Both guardians looked at each other for a response. "You…um….Are…In a dream!" Yue lied. Kero jumped up and down hysterically once more excited over the fact that they made up something clever once more. "…No I'm not. I woke up this morning!" the girl giggled. "Nice Yue!" Kero complained. "I don't see you coming up with anything Cerberus!" The girl went over to Kero and began to pet him. "So your names are Cerberus and Yue huh? Cool. My name is Xing Hua." "…Alright Xing..." Yue went and knelt over to the girl. "I think you should go home. Your parents probably don't want you around this area anyway." "I'm lost I was looking for my parents before that guy tried to take me." Yue stood up. "Let's go Kero…" Yue said turning. "Wait we can't just leave her here!" Kero shouted. He had already taken a liking to her when she started petting him. "Kero we have a job to do remember? God knows where Clow is at this rate!" Yue said walking. He stopped. _"Wait…Where are we anyway? We were so busy following Clow we had no idea where we were going. I have no clue how to navigate through this area! Holy Hell Cerberus and I are lost…."_ Yue thought to himself. "What?" Kero asked walking up to Yue's side. He could see the blank expression on Yue's face. "Cerberus…Remember when Clow said never to go into city limits without him?" Kero nodded yes at Yue's question. "Yeah I remember…OH! Ooooh…Crap…" Kero mumbled finally getting Yue's point. "What are we gonna do!" Yue looked back at the little girl. "Hey where was the last place you saw your parents?" Yue asked. She ran up to him. "I was helping my mother carry some things in the market which I have no clue where it is…" Yue sighed. "Alright all we have to do is ask people where the market is. After that we ask her mother where the North side is and it's simple from there." "You really think so?" Kero asked cheerfully. "Actually no I believe we're gonna either die or end up in prison but it never hurts to try." Yue uttered still staring at the busy streets of Hong Kong.

"Crap what have you done Yue! You've left us get lost in the ultimate place for …getting…lost!" Kero snapped. Yue looked down at the lion. "Oh oh MY fault Cerberus? Who was the retard who just HAD to go shouting about taking candy from strangers!" the two continued to argue until Xing had enough. She jumped up and smacked Yue in the back of the head and then did the same with Cerberus. "Will you two stop it! I don't know if you noticed but we're all lost here we need to think of something! Now Yue has a plan so we'll try following it before we try to kill each other." The two guardians nodded their heads wide eyed at the girl's temper.

Asking around was harder than Yue had thought. Everybody in Hong Kong was always so busy it was hard just to get one to stop walking. Not to mention the fact that they had a little girl with them which too many for some reason was an abomination. Every time Yue asked somebody for directions they would be shooed away or ignored. "Geeze! Nobody will listen!" Kero complained after they had been at it for 3 hours. They all sat down against an ally wall. "And I thought I was an ass!" Yue mumbled to himself rubbing his eyes with frustration. Xing looked at them both. "Maybe we can ask the information booth near that street we past earlier." She suggested. Kero looked at Yue. "When did you see that place!" Yue asked in disbelief. "About two hours ago…" Xing answered turning red. Both guardians fainted. "Alright we'll go ask for directions there and then once we get to the market we'll find your mother." Kero said standing up. Yue and Xing got up as well. They ran down to the street that the booth was at and it was lit up with two red lanterns hanging from the top and an old man sitting at the front. "Can I help you?" he asked in a raspy voice. "Yeah we need to know where the Market is." Kero said putting his paws on the table. "Alright that will be 15 Yuan please." The old man uttered. "What the F!" Yue shattered in disbelief. "You need money to ask a question!" the man looked at Yue. "INFORMATION AINT CHEEP PRETTYBOY!" he snapped. The three turned and walked away. "Well what do we do now?" Xing asked with a worried tone. It was now evening and the streets were starting light up with lanterns and lights from inside the buildings and restraints. "Clow will come…Won't he?" Kero asked looking up. "We can't depend on Clow all the time Cerberus…If he knew we were lost he would have come by now…" Yue said starting to rub his eyes once more. "Can't fly, can't roar and can't use my powers to get us out of this mess." Kero complained sitting down. "That's it!" Yue said widening his eyes. "The sun!" "What about it?" Xing asked starting to pet Kero. "The sun always sets in the west. The Market is at the North Eastern part of the city. All we have to do is look at the sun and determine which way is north east." "YUE YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Kero said hopping up. "Now let's do it!" Kero shouted staring at the sun. After 30 seconds of staring at the sun Kero's smile turned into a frown. "MY EEEEEEYES!" the lion started to roll around on the ground. The three started to head towards the north. Once they arrived they saw nothing but dirt and tumbleweed passing by. "Oh I forgot, they moved the market area somewhere else…" Kero and Yue fainted. It was now dark and the sun was gone. Plus they had no idea of where the market had been moved. The three kept walking until they noticed they were in the "bad part" of Hong Kong. They knew this by the site of prostitutes walking around and drunk men staggering everywhere. Yelling could be heard from the inside of some of the restraints. Xing stuck close to Kero as they walked straight forward. Suddenly, a drunken man pushed Yue over knocking him to the ground. Yue turned and glared at the man. He knew better than to start a brawl but it was tempting with so many idiots around. But the last time he got into a street fight Clow sentenced him to a year in the ghetto living with the poor people. "Get a job you freaks!" one of the prostitutes shouted passing by. "You should talk whore!" Cerberus shouted back. Xing shushed him. "Don't put us in any more trouble than we might be in." she said looking around nervously. Yue got up and dusted himself off. "She's right Cerberus. So was that woman." Kero and Xing tilted their heads in confusion. "If we get a job we will have money for that information stand back where we were earlier. "Yeah that's a good idea…So what do we do?" Kero asked looking at them both.

Getting a job was a synch. Especially in the bad part of town. Sure the jobs were a bit rough but they paid very well…By this it means a little girl dressing up as an old midget with her pet lion placing bets on who would win the next fight, a young drunk teenager named Lou or an older mysterious strange-looking guy who obviously had magical powers. Most bets…Were on Lou…Since he was taller. Yue was shorter than most. It was never a trait he was proud of. Especially when he was younger and he had a crush on a girl named Xaung Hua. But being the brutally honest type the first thing she noticed was not his dark character or his long silver hair or his gentle voice…It was the fact that he was 5'1. Back to the point. Yue didn't look like much. But once the referee (who was just some guy who got off work at a bar) shouted start, the audience realized that they had a lot to worry about. At first it was a fair fight. Yue didn't use his magic only martial arts. Everything changed, however, when the young man pulled out a dagger and ran after Yue around the block with it. Stopping in his tracks Yue "Wait…What am I doing!" He turned around as the guy crashed and banged around to find himself in the middle of the street. Yue pulled out his magic bow and aimed it at the young man. "WAIT YUE!" Kero cried catching up to him. "That attack is WAY to powerful for a human. You could kill him!" Yue sighed and rolled his eyes. He ran up to the man and squeezed his shoulder making him unconscious. Once the crowed had caught up Xing ran up to them. "Witness the power of this young man! Those who owe me step forward and give me your winnings!" all the men came up and put their money in her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost in Hong Kong Ch.2

Yue Finally Learns Expression.

All three ran back down into the part of the city where they had seen the information booth. However when they stopped at where it was nothing was there but a sign that said "SEE YOU SUCKERS!" All three sighed. "Well now what?" Xing asked. Kero looked up at Yue. "What now Yue?" Yue scratched his head. "Well now that we have money it shouldn't be too hard to bribe somebody into giving us directions…

It was harder than Yue thought though. They had asked every single person on the streets for directions but nothing helped. Everyone was drunk, grumpy, untrustworthy or asleep. Once again they had spent hours trying to get a decent answer from somebody about how to get out of the city. Xing began to stumble a little and fell into Yue's arms. "You're good at that…" Kero said looking at Yue. "Yeah I know…" the moon guardian replied. "I'm sorry guys…I'm usually in bed way before this hour. An eight year old has to have her beauty sleep you know?" she smiled gently. "It's alright I definitely understand that one…" Yue said picking her up.

Cerberus looked up. "We'll find our way home and we'll find your mom! I promise!" the lion said. Yue looked up and tried to think. "Kero it is late…Maybe we should go ahead and stay at an in…" Cerberus nodded and they began to head towards the nearest in.

At the Inn which was title the Xia Inn, Xing had fallen asleep on one of the beds. After awhile of trying to think of how to find a way home and the girl's mother, Kero went to sleep. This was odd because usually it was Yue who was the first to crash. Whenever there was a time where Yue had to listen to Cerberus or Clow Reed, it was common for them to look away and ramble on for a moment and turn back and find Yue sitting at a table with his head down. Pretending to be crying or stressed when he was really just trying to catch some extra Zs.

"Yue are you alright?" Yue turned and found Xing looking up at him still lying down. "Yes" he replied in a calm tone.

"You look like you're upset…I bet you miss your family." Yue nodded. "A little…I guess it's nice to get a break from them." he replied. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Xing asked out of nowhere. "Yue looked down. "….What?" Xing smiled. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Yue rolled his eyes gently smiling. "No I don't. I never really had time for that kind of thing. And I doubt Clow would let me…get that close to a human." He said sitting down against the wall. "Who is Clow?" Xing asked.

Yue released his hair from the messy long braid he had done earlier and put the ribbon in his hand. "I guess you could say he's my father. But he created both me and Cerberus." They looked over at Kero and he was drooling on the floor and one of his legs twitched.

"Have you had any ideas of what to do tomorrow?" Xing asked still looking over at Kero. Yue sighed. "I got nothing to be honest…" he leaned his head against the wall and shut his eyes for a moment. "Don't worry…We'll think of something." Xing replied yawning.

"Is he STILL asleep Kero!" Xing asked the next morning. Both her and Cerberus were eating breakfast that they had picked up earlier that morning without waking up Yue. "Yeah he sleeps WAY too much. It's like his favorite pastime." Kero said putting some rice in his mouth. "Man he was up a little late last night but it's almost noon now!"

Cerberus smirked and began to snicker. "You know what's really fun though? Playing jokes on him while he's asleep!" Xing looked over at the lion. "You really do that when he's asleep?" "OH YEAH ALL THE TIME!" Kero bragged. He got up and crawled over to Yue who lay asleep on the ground. "Watch this…" Kero whispered to Xing. He lunged over Yue but missed as Yue quickly sat up and pinned him to the ground. "Nice try…" He mumbled in a sleepy voice. "Get off Yue!" "Say you're an idiot." Yue commanded. The lion growled. "FINE you're an idiot!" Yue tightened his arm around the lion's neck. "ALRIGHT FINE I'M AN IDIOT!" Kero shouted and Yue let go. Yue rubbed his forehead and stood up. Xing looked up at him. "Are you hungry Yue?" she asked smiling. "I don't eat." He stated. "Are you ready to leave?" She and Kero nodded and they went back out to find their way home.

The streets were full once again. However, the three gave up on the idea of asking for directions. So they decided to go to a fortune teller. While going through a back ally down behind a small pawnshop they ran into a fortune teller. ((For those of you who have seen the movie you know she later meets Clow Reed. Dun dun DUN!))

"Hello three travelers looking for home." She said when they first past her. Yue gave her the cold shoulder but Xing and Kero were FACINATED! "HOW did you know we were LOST!" Kero asked amazed. "I know many things….Like how to find home…" She said tapping her finger gently over a large bowl of water. She looked up at Yue. "I also can read the thoughts of a troubled one…" Yue looked around and crossed his arms. "An A for effort but everyone has troubles. Let's go Kero."

"Wait! Let me ask her how to get Xing home first!" Yue rolled his eyes and stood there with his arms still crossed. The fortune teller looked down at the bowl of water. "The way home lies south. Way south of the Island." She said with her eyes closed. "We came from the south…."Yue mumbled. This was ridicules. "She says WAY south Yue! Maybe outside of the city!" Kero said turning around. Yue once again rolled his eyes. "You shall find home there, don't bother paying me…Go!" said the fortune teller. Kero went and tugged on Yue's pants and he followed both Xing and Kero and they headed south.

"Kero I think this is a bad idea…" Yue said as they walked up the steep hill. Kero had Xing on his back asleep and the wind was blowing semi-hard. "We must do this Yue! We've come so far!" Yue looked back… "We haven't even left the city! I can still see the alley we were just at from here!" a man with his wife and kids passed by as well as other members of the crowd. Kero looked down. "…Oh sure ruin the moment…" the lion mumbled. As they headed south, Xing noticed as she slowly woke up, a figure from a dark corner across the street staring at her. "Hey Kero…" Kero stopped walking. "Xing you're awake?" Xing nodded. "Yeah There's somebody staring at me…" she whispered. Kero looked over. Yue who was way ahead of them finally noticed that he had strayed almost 10 yards away from his group. "What now?" he moaned to himself running back to them. Xing explained what was going on and pointed to the figure across the street. "Wh'tspsh psh! Don't point!" Yue whispered to Xing. "Why not?" she asked. "Because he'll know we're talking about him…"Cerberus whispered. "I think he already knows…He's coming this way…." Xing stated. Both Yue and Kero looked up really fast. "Oh damn what do we do?" Yue mumbled to Kero like a ventriloquist. Kero did the same back to Yue as they both stood up perfectly strait. All Xing did was look up and down at Yue and then back at Kero.

"He's getting closer…."

"I can see that…"

"He looks Creeeeeepy!"

"I can seeeee thaaaaat…."

"We need to do somethiiiing…"

"I knoooow thaaaat!"

The stranger finally came up close to Yue of course he had to be taller than him. Yue looked back and fourth trying to avoid the whole "I'm shorter than you but I can still be mean" factor. "Excuse me…Is this your little girl?" he asked in a high raspy voice. "Umm…" Xing was about to speak but Yue took her up in his arms. "Yes she is."

"She looks nothing like you.." He replied looking into Xing's eyes. "I may have to report a kidnapping…Or you can always hand her over to me…" he hissed looking back at Yue. Kero looked back and forth.

Yue stood there looking up. "How dare you! That is sad! I mean the world has come at an all time low!" The stranger stepped back. "What do you mean?" Yue smacked him upside the head. "So just because I have long hair and blue eyes, I guess that I can't have a daughter! That is RACIST right there! What a shame….My dead wife warned me about people like you."

"Now wait just a minute I was just imply-"

"I know what you were implying!"

"My concern was-"

"DAMN your concern!" Yue picked up Xing.

"So I suppose you think I'm some sick wacko huh! Just because of the way I look!"

"Please just"

"No sir I won't! All my life I've been pushed around by tall people with Black hair!" Yue thought of Master Clow. "Well now I'M the one who is telling YOU people off! All I do every day is sit up against a wall with a plane expression on my face saying nothing and only doing what I'm told!" Kero looked around. People were starting to stare. "Ummm Yue?" He whispered. The guardian was going nuts!

"Good god did you pick the wrong day to mess with this guardian!" Yue put Xing down and grabbed the now scared stiff stranger by the shirt. "Time to show you humans the Yue you DON'T know!" Yue carried him off in an alley and everyone went back to their business. "Don't worry Xing…Yue acts like this all the time!" Screams could be heard from the alley. "Maybe we should go get something to eat…" Kero said and Xing nodded.

((I know this chapter was short and not as funny and creative. Writer's block I AM VERY SORRY, Hopefully I can update soon! . Chou!))


	3. Chapter 3

Lost in Hong Kong Ch.3

"Good Ice cream huh Xing?" Kero asked as he finished his.

"Yeah it is! I haven't had ice cream in such a long time!" Yue walked up to them with the same calm expression he always had. The only difference this time was his messy hair that was in his face some little scorch marks and blood splotches on his cloths and face. "Whoa…Are you alright Yue?" Kero asked. Yue nodded. "Yes, now where were we? Ah yes we were heading south."

As they continued south they noticed that nothing looked familiar Yue stopped and turned to Kero. "…Nice one fur ball..."

"HEY I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP!" Kero shouted back. Xing sat down knowing this would take awhile.

"I told you that brawd was just another con artist Cerberus!"

"She knew that we were lost!"

"She was just showing off!"

"We didn't even pay her!"

"Oh god….I suppose we'll just head back. Another day wasted."

"Hey better than you can do girly man!"

"What was that?!"

Xing jumped up and out of nowhere pulled out a hammer and whacked them both on the head. "WHY DO YOU TWO ALWAYS FIGHT?!"

Both guardians rubbed their heads. "Because Quick Silver here is and IDIOT!" Kero snapped.

Yue smacked him in the back of the head. Xing looked at them. "Let's try to think outside of the box!"

They both looked at her and nodded. "Right Clow probably knows where we are. All we have to do is wait." Kero stated. Xing looked at him. "I don't have time to wait that's why we're trying to find my mom! And right now we're lost!" Kero looked up at Yue who stood with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

They waited there for a few seconds until her finally opened his eyes. "I have an idea…" Yue took out his energy bow and summoned an arrow.

"Yue what are you doing?! You can't use magic out here! That's a rule set by Clow himself!" Yue rolled his eyes. "No he said we can't use magic in front of those who have no knowledge of it…There's a difference fur ball." Xing nodded. "Yeah and I already know that you guys aren't anything natural so you have nothing to worry about unless-"Before she could finish she heard Yue fire his arrow into the sky. Both of them looked at him in shock. "Yue!" They both said at the same time.

Yue looked down at them. "Hey, with that maybe somebody can assume it's a flare and come to help us. I spent 3 years in the army I know what I'm doing!" But Yue for once, DID'NT know what he was doing. Little did her realize that a camp of angry mob soldiers serving a new government leader who was coming into power against Magic and supernatural effects lay near them. The three stood there hearing loud and angry screams and winced at the sound of swords, spears and torches.

"HIHOOOOOH SILVER!" Kero shouted at Yue who was gazing at his hands in shock. "….That WOULD have worked if it was read and not blue!" he said trying to convince the two that he had a good idea. They started running as the mob gained on them. Yue picked Xing up as they ran. Running out of the final boundaries they arrived at the shore of the body of water that lie between them and the continent. "I can't swim!" Kero shouted. They turned around. They couldn't fly, they couldn't swim and there was a anti-magic mob getting closer by the second. When the entire mob finally arrived, Yue put Xing down and stood in front of her and tied his hair up and rolled up his sleeves.

"Yue you don't plan on fighting them all on your own do you?!" Xing cried. She knew he was probably powerful enough to take a few on the way he fought in the streets, but there were at LEASE 50 of these people! Yue looked at Kero. "Cerberus, when I say so, use your flame on them. But ONLY when I tell you to!" The lion nodded with a worried expression on his face.

"There he is!" Yue sighed. "Damn it…"he mumbled. " He uses the forbidden art against the great Jan Bata! Bow before those who serve the god of ….I…Forgot…But you're still gonna die!" One of the buff men said turning around. Yue stood in a martial arts position and glared at them ready to take what they could give. All of them stood there silent for five seconds and then yelled attacking with their swords and sticks. Yue grabbed the nearest guy and threw him over his shoulder and side kicked the other in the face. The huge guy that was talking earlier attacked him with a spear but Yue grabbed it and twisted it from his opponents grasp and whacked him in the head with it along with five others insuring that he didn't kill them. He ducked and stretched out his leg tripping three men and ax kicked them on the back. One grabbed him by the shirt but Yue grabbed they guy's wrist and twisted it and punched him in the jaw. He felt a guy grab his arms and held them with their elbows; Yue lifted his arms up quickly and elbowed him in the stomach. Kero couldn't stand Yue doing all of the work as he stood and watched him fight. He jumped up and began to bite and scratch some of the people attacking and they all began to focus on the lion. Out of nowhere they got out a rope and tide Cerberus up and began to beat him. Yue saw this and became furious, he didn't care if he was seen using his magic by humans, His body and his eyes began to glow a blue tint and he summoned his Ice blades and fired them at the people. Now screams of pain could be heard as the glow from the ice blades turned their veins blue and they bled. Kero managed to get his head up and opened his mouth and let fire loose as it set a colossal blazing wall around the two guardians and the little girl.

The men who remained untouched stared in aw of what they had just seen. They dropped their weapons and gazed at the two in horror. The two guardians glared back in anger. The soldiers took some steps back and finally ran away. The fire died out and Kero and Yue fell to their knees as they heard small footsteps running near them. It was Xing, who had avoided the whole fight by hiding in a basket by a shack near by and covered her ears. "Xing are you alright?" Cerberus asked in a weak voice. Xing nodded. She felt awful for hiding at a battle like a coward. She looked over at Yue. "Are you alright Yue?"

Yue stood up and looking like he was about to say something, fell into the shore water. "YUE!" Both Xing and the Lion cried once more. They pulled Yue out of the water enough to get his face out from drowning. He opened his eyes and sat up and looked at Xing. "…I'm sorry" He whispered. "I put you in danger as well as Cerberus…" Xing shook her head. "No! It wasn't your fault! You didn't know better!" She said. Yue stood up and twisted the water out of his hair. "What now? We've been exposed…I bet those men will go and tell their leader about us…And we have no idea where Home is OR Xing's mother…" Cerberus said looking down. Yue looked at him and then took in a breath of air and sighed. He bent down and picked up Xing. "No we don't…But you know what? We're going to keep trying until we do. And who cares if we're attacked more. Who cares if nobody will listen to us…Hong Kong is and Island…So we know where we stand…" Kero looked up at Yue and smiled. "Yep! In deep shit!" Kero alleged proudly. Yue nodded and smirked. "So what are we waiting for?" They headed away from the shore to continue their search for Xing's mother and home.

Once they arrived back in the city an older woman ran up to Yue and Xing screaming! "OH XING! OH MY GOODNESS! THANK GOD YOU'RE SAFE!!!" Yue Put Xing down and Xing ran towards her. "Ma! Ma how did you find me?!" She shouted as she ran. Xing's mother picked her up and held her with tears in her eyes. From behind her they saw their master Clow Reed. "CLOW?!" Kero shouted running to his master. "Hello Kero." The English sorcerer said bending down and scratching the lion behind his ears. Yue walked up to Clow Reed. Who was prepared to take whatever the moon guardian had to say. "Do you….Have any idea….What hell I have been through?! I had to take care of this stupid little child, as WELL as protecting Xing! I had to travel into Hong Kong's Underground and fight for money! I had to take on an anti-magic group of angry soldiers! AND EVEN WORSE I GOT MY HAIR WET!!!!" Clow just looked down at Yue and smiled. "Let's go home you two."

"WAIT!" Xing shouted dropping from her mothers arms. She ran up to Kero and Yue and got down on her knees and bowed. "I owe you so much! I will never forget you two! You who saved me and led me to my family…I thank you!" she sat up in tears and stood up. "I'll miss you both…." She hugged them and started to walk away but Clow approached her calmly. "Xing is it?" He asked kneeling down. She looked up at the great sorcerer. He handed her a small amulet that had the Clow Circle on it. "May the sun and moon always protect you." He said smiling. He stood up and walked back to Kero and Yue. Xing took one final look at the guardians and walked back to her mother. Kero walked by Yue's side over to Clow. "God that has got to be one of the cheesiest moments in our lives." Yue nodded. "Psh, the sun and moon will always protect you? What the heck? That line sucked." Kero nodded.

"So it was all just another test thingy?" Kero said as he popped one of the bubbles that the bubble card had made. Yue stood there with his arms crossed and his eyes closed as he normally would. Clow smiled and nodded. "Did you learn your lesson?" He asked.

Kero looked up in thought. "….Things always happen for a reason?" Yue shook his head. He already knew what the lesson was. He had seen it coming when he fought the soldiers. "Try again Cerberus…" Clow advised. "Hmmm…Have faith?" Clow shook his head. "Good one but no." Kero had a light bulb flash. "OH! The purpose was to save the girl! Ha HA!" Clow shook his head. "That and more. Yue want to take a guess?" Yue opened his eyes. "….Never read notes that you find in someone else's laundry…." Clow nodded. "There you go!"

END

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I plan to write another fic connected to this one. Or a sequel as you might say. But anyway, that's the end of this epic for the two guardians…WHAT LIES AHEAD?!


End file.
